


Lessons in Sharing

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [68]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Blanket Permission, Cal being a twit, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, GxK, Humour, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, crossoververse, foursomeverse, polyfidelity growing pains, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: She's not sure exactly what's going to convince Cal he's an equal partner here and is allowed to have a sex life that doesn't always include her, but clearly logic and persuasion aren't going to work.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman, Gillian Foster/Jethro Gibbs/Cal Lightman/Caitlin Todd
Series: Lie to NCIS [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Lessons in Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Cal will get with the programme eventually, he just has a good chunk of internalised bullshit to work through.

* * *

_**Lessons in Sharing** _

* * *

"Gillian?"

Gill looks up from her work with a smile. "Hey, babe."

The way Cal's face still lights up when she uses any kind of endearment with him is very cute - too cute, really. It's way too much of a distraction when he's being an ass. But today he's been quite well behaved, so she indulges herself in his happiness as he rounds the desk and sits on her paperwork (because if Cal has a chance to screw over the paperwork, he will, and no one is surprised).

He grins goofily. "All right, love?"

She nods. "I'm fine." He really is cute. She's sure it's a good percentage of the reason he's gotten away with half the crap he's pulled over the years. "Even better now," she says, purely to enjoy him being unable to hide his shy delight that she's so pleased to see him.

He leans down and kisses her softly, then for a moment they just sit and smile at each other. He looks at her like she hung the moon and the stars and most of the planets, and possibly also the sun; it's not like it's new, he's been looking at her that way since long before he had any right to indulge himself, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like it.

Eventually he heaves a deep sigh, and his expression turns troubled.

"What's wrong?"

His mouth pinches up, and his forehead creases. "I wanted to ask you something, but I dunno... I dunno how to ask, really."

She studies his face. He looks genuinely worried, and she can't imagine why. He's been walking about three inches taller since they finally got themselves sorted out, and judging by his reactions to them in and out of work and bed, he's more than happy to have Kate and Gibbs become part of this relationship. Confused beyond belief and often having minor panics over nothing, but also thrilled and delighted and having the time of his life.

Now though, he's returned to the confused-puppy expression that became a fixture back when he had a crush on Gibbs and didn't now what to do with it. "I-" He hesitates. "It's just, I dunno what the rules are."

"Rules?"

"You know... about us lot. I mean, is it okay if I snog Gibbs? Am I allowed to suggest a quickie with Kate in my office?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

He looks bewildered. "Because... 'cause you're not there. And if Gibbs isn't there, then shouldn't I... you know, be a bit careful with Kate? An' then if she's not there, then is it okay if I make a pass at Gibbs, and... I don't wanna ruin all this, I don't wanna cross any lines."

She shakes her head and laughs. "I think we pretty much already crossed any lines that were left when we got naked together, Cal."

His cheeks flame red. It's funny - in all the time she's known him, she can't remember him ever blushing, but since Kate and Gibbs came along? He's getting blushier by the day. It's very funny and rather sweet.

"But..." He's struggling for words. She never used to see him this tongue-tied over _anything_. "I don't want to do something wrong. I don't want to wreck it."

"Why would you?"

"Come on, Gill, do me a favour. You know my record with relationships. I don't wanna go making the same mistakes all over again."

She gets up from her chair and perches next to him on the desk. It's just paperwork; this is definitely more important. "How could it be a mistake to kiss Kate or Gibbs? Any more than it's a mistake to kiss me." She leans in and nuzzles against his cheek, and he reacts just how she expected, his lips coming to meet hers in a gesture that's as natural as it is sweet. "Cal... you're just as much a part of this relationship as any of us," she says when they come up for air. "You don't need me to give you rules. If you want to make out with Gibbs or have sex with Kate, that's your decision. You don't need my permission. It's them you need to talk to. Though I'm pretty sure they'd both be delighted."

He frowns deeply. He looks a little as if she just told him it's perfectly all right to get his penis out in the middle of a business meeting. "But I- you're you. And I'm me. And they're... them. It's different."

"What?" Gillian's had years of practice deciphering Cal's cryptic way of thinking, but for the first time in a long while, she is utterly baffled.

He looks at her, worry and incomprehension and even a little panic on his face. "I can't... I can't be the one who fucks this up."

"You won't."

"But I will. I know I will. So I need you to keep me... you know, from being a twat and bollocksing it all up."

She bites back a sigh of her own as she realises what he's struggling to say. She keeps thinking she's made him understand, but he's repeatedly resetting to confusion no matter how often she says it's okay. She's not sure exactly what's going to convince Cal he's an equal partner here and is allowed to have a sex life that doesn't always include her, but clearly logic and persuasion aren't going to work.

She pulls him close, and he willingly sinks into her embrace, nuzzling into her cleavage and wrapping himself around her as best he can. He doesn't just take pleasure in her, he takes comfort in her, and when he's confused, he clings on like she's his anchor. It's actually rather nice, and she loves that he feels safe when he's with her, but now... now it's also sad, because she's sure that Kate and Gibbs would love to hold him and steady him, be there for him, comfort him, if he'd just let them...

It's frustrating, as well. Somewhere down the line, when he's less fragile, she's going to smack him upside the head and tell him to grow up and grow a pair. Short term, though, it would be counterproductive.

He seems fine with Gibbs and Kate hitting on him, he doesn't even have an issue with Gillian sleeping with either of them, but he's skittish about starting anything, hardly dares touch unless it's someone else who initiates it, and still can't get his head around the idea that they don't regard him as a liability or a spare part.

Even when they're all together, he looks to her to make sure it's okay, to get him over his insecurities. The main reason for all of it is that he's downright terrified, that much is obvious. He can't seem to believe that Kate and Gibbs like him for who he is, can't deal with the idea he might have stronger feelings for both of them than friendship with an extra helping of lust until he's sure they both genuinely want him around.

Gillian can see how much they care about Cal, Ria and Loker can see it - hell, at this point random strangers on the street can probably see it. But Cal is so scared of letting himself hope and then being hurt that he can't or doesn't or just won't. And until he can bring himself to believe that they care, he's not going to be able to relax into this relationship.

She lands a kiss on his hair and rubs the back of his neck. He practically purrs, and she chuckles. At least she can comfort him and love him, even if he's not ready to accept it from someone else just yet.

"Idiot." Even someone with considerably less experience at spotting emotions would know she's (mostly) joking, and Cal chuckles into her breasts. She wraps her arms a bit more fully around him and leans her cheek against his hair.

If she could get through his thick head that she's not the only person in this relationship who cares about him, even loves him (neither Kate nor Gibbs would deny the possibility of what they feel deserving the word) that would be ideal. But in the meantime, if sitting on her desk and snuggling is what he needs - well, it's what he needs.

"I love you," she says softly.

He chuckles again. "Love you too," he replies, his voice a little muffled.

She has to believe he'll get there, even if they have to coax him every step of the way. He will make it, whatever it takes. The only thing she's more sure of right now is that it'll be worth it.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
